Because I'm a Woman
by Bruna-Hime
Summary: Por que, no final das contas, Misa ainda era uma mulher. E por que era uma mulher ela ainda queria carinho, amor, desejo. E isso só ele podia lhe dar.


Eu não sei de onde saiu essa fanfic, mas eu resolvi postar. Espero que gostem.

Because I'm a Woman

Capítulo Único

_Por quê?_ Ela se perguntava. Por que logo _ele _com seu jeito tão esquisito, _por que_ diabos _apenas ele_ era capaz de tirar, mesmo que por algumas horas, o homem que amava e idolatrava da mente? Amane Misa não podia escolher outro homem para trair Raito a não ser _ele_. O estranho detetive prodígio que possuía um fogo cujo ela nunca vira igual. _Não_. Raito não transava como L e ela sentia vergonha de pensar nisso. Por mais verdadeiro que fosse.

A culpa não lhe atingiu quando o mais velho viera lhe consolar. Naquele dia Misa havia sido tratada tão grossa e friamente pelo Yagami que até mesmo o melhor detetive do mundo teve pena. Afinal, ele ainda possuía um coração e era humano. E mesmo sem saber, conseguira acalmar a garota que chorava pela rejeição. L detestava ver garotas chorando.

- Sabe Amane-san, não entendo por que continua com Raito-kun.

- Apesar dele não me dar o que quero, Misa ama Raito-kun.

-E se o que você quisesse alguém pudesse lhe dar? – Os olhos se encontraram como num choque.

- Você...

- Quer tentar?

Quando L se tornou tão sedutor? E quando Misa se tornou tão frágil? Ela não sabia, mas se lembrava muito bem das palavras ditas naquele dia, dos lábios que as disseram e depois tomaram os seus em um beijo tão quente, macio. Ela quis resistir, chegou a tentar empurrá-lo para longe de seu corpo, de seu coração, mas onde estava a força? Ela havia acabado quando Raito a humilhara na frente de todo QG. E uma mulher ferida não podia perder a oportunidade de curar-se.

Misa sentiu-se desejada quando L lhe prensou na parede, jogou-lhe no sofá, colocou-a na mesa e deitou-a na cama. Cada toque que o detetive lhe dava era um pouco mais de felicidade que a loira sentia. Felicidade estranha que vinha de um ato tão errado.

E ela continuava a se perguntar por que a culpa não vinha quando ele beijava seu pescoço, seios, colo. Quando tirava cada peça de roupa, devagar, torturando-a daquele jeito tão peculiar e, na visão da Amane, engraçado.

E como ela gostava de quando o moreno deitava sobre si sentindo aquele peso masculino, sentindo ser violada por dedos, língua, pênis. Tão forte. Ela gemia pra ele, alto, sem medo, com a mente tão branca e limpa como uma folha de papel inutilizada.

Misa também sabia que L sentia prazer, ele era homem_, humano_, e ela, uma mulher linda, provocante que adorava ouvi-lo gemer tão baixo, rouco, quando o abraçava em meio ao sexo esfregando os seios pequenos, redondos, macios contra a pele pálida e quente do detetive. Ela adorava. Aquela volúpia, a loucura que ela sentia quando ele a possuía. Tão diferente de Raito, não que Misa não gostasse de transar com o Yagami. Claro que não! Ela adorava, mas ele não era capaz de aproveitá-la como L fazia. E como aproveitava... A cada sussurrou sujo.

"_Deixe-me lhe dar o que você quer"_

"_Você é maravilhosa, Misa-san"_

"_Mais."_

Ah... Ela se sentia tão bem, tão capaz, o detetive fazia com que a loira despertasse em sim uma fera.

Ela queria muito. O sexo de L e o amor de Raito. Queria o desejo de L em Raito. Mas era impossível. Então continuava a trair o Yagami com o seu maior inimigo. Naquela batalha Kira perdia para L. Kira não sabia disso.

A Amane chorava toda vez que pensava em seus atos. Chorava por desejar L dentro de si todas as vezes que estavam sozinhos.

_Gostava de amar Raito._

_Odiava desejar L_.

E assim sempre seria, pois não tinha remorso que a impedia de deixar L invadir sua cama, seu ser. Não havia remorso que lhe privasse daquelas estocadas hábeis, prazerosas, gentis. Dos beijos lascivos, molhados repletos do consolo que ela precisava.

Ainda tinha medo de Raito descobrir de sua traição, não porque ele poderia deixá-la, e sim porque ele poderia usá-la para atingir L e mesmo que isso fosse cruel, faria se ele lhe pedisse.

Afinal, apesar de saber que L sempre estaria ao seu lado quando precisasse e, mesmo odiando pensar nisso, no fundo sabia. L a amava e Misa se confundia todas as vezes que olhava naqueles profundos olhos negros, mas no final, ela sabia. Ele sabia. Misa amava Raito.

Entretanto, ela não deixava de uma mulher. E por que era uma mulher ela ainda queria carinho, amor, desejo. E isso só _ele _podia lhe dar.

Acho que essa fanfic marca a minha volta para o mundo dos escritores, pelo menos eu espero isso!

Reviews?


End file.
